fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
|image= |name=Lisanna |kanji=リサーナ |romanji=Risāna |race=Human |birthday=Year X768 |age=17 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild (Edolas) |marklocation=Left Shoulder''Old'' Left Thigh''New'' |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Edolas Mage |team=None |previous team=Take-over Siblings |partner=Juvia Loxar |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Mirajane (older sister) Elfman (big brother) Happy (foster son) |education=Basic |magic=Take Over |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 55 |anime debut=Episode 20 |japanese voice= Harumi Sakurai |english voice= }} Lisanna is the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane. A childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel's, the two of them incubated Happy's egg together. She was thought to have lost her life two years ago on a job, but actually survived in Edolas. Because she met those who joined the guild within the last two years, like Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Loxar, in Edolas, she has adapted quickly. Appearance Lisanna is a young, seventeen year-old girl, and has a slim body like her sister. She wore a pink dress with red shoes when she was a child, but as she grew older she wore an outfit with a similar design (albeit with a shorter skirt) to Mirajane's outfit. After Lisanna arrives back in Earthland, she changed outfits again into a shirt on top, with short-shorts and sneakers. Her hair also got a little shorter in the last 2 years and doesn't seem to curl towards the end on the back. Her swimsuit is also fairly basic. Her member stamp was originally red, and it was located on her left arm just below the shoulder(mirroring Natsu's member stamp). In Edolas she changed her stamp to be on her left thigh and to a lighter shade of an white color (as her sister Mirajane). Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable on it than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learnt that she was "impossible to win an argument with. Throughout the years, Lisanna and Natsu had some apparent relationship that the entire guild was aware of. While Natsu is uncomfortable talking about the supposed relationship, Gildarts Clive (unaware of Lisanna's apparent "death") was actually pretty interested in the relationship as if the two were serious. This however only makes Natsu upset and evasive. Because of this, no one mentions Lisanna to Natsu. Even reminders of Lisanna make him upset, as shown when Lucy said something to him that was exactly what Lisanna had said years ago. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. History In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna, confronted him, trying to calm him down. Elfman's Beast Soul form however, hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted back to himself. Lisanna is shown in her dying moments holding her sister's hand, but she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduce that their Lisanna had passed away. She just couldn't say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna. Synopsis Edolas Arc When Lisanna saw Lucy Ashley bullying who she thought was Natsu Dragion and Elfman being scolded by Jet and Droy, she told them to stop. She was then surprised by Natsu's behavior towards her. When Natsu Dragneel begin to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, she was hiding behind the bar, and eventually ran outside. Realizing that he's the Natsu that she knew and loved, Lisanna began to cry, but not wanting to hurt the Edolas's Mirajane and Elfman feelings, she made the difficult decision and decided to stay in Edolas herself. During the battle against the Royal Army, she ran out along with all the guild members and fought with a staff. She cheered up Natsu Dragion during the battle. However, when the Anima began to take the living beings with magic inside away, she began to glow. Lisanna tried to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas revealed that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologized. Mirajane then said that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screamed out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards. Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily found and caught Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone saw her, the whole group, especially Natsu, was surprised by her appearance. She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then noticed Natsu, and immediately ran up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and was glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the real Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asked if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replied yes. Everyone was further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily tried to hug her, but Erza stopped them stated that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explained the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asked why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna said that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings. At Chaldea Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman were standing beside Lisanna's grave, two years since Lisanna's apparent death. Suddenly, they were surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen, and all of them cried as they hugged each other for the first time in two years. S-Class Trial arc Lisanna returns back to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as the guild Mirajane's personality. When everyone was discussing Edolas, she mention how Natsu's counterpart was more sensitive, cried a lot from being picked on, and was really cute. This made everyone laugh to the point that they wanted to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs. A few days later Lisanna and Wendy watch on as the guild members take up numerous jobs. During the time she and Wendy learn that Charle now has better control of her visions and even asked Charle if she can see who will marry her in the future. Though Charle mentions that she can't see too far in the future yet. A day later, she watch the ceremony of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. Moments after she is seen with team Natsu and others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become S-Class to find Igneel, She then decides to become Juvia's partner, due to the good relationship she has with Edolas Juvia, this made Elfman angry because he thought she will be he's as she tell him that Evergreen has been watching him for a while proposing he should be teaming up with her. As the participants head towards the island, Lisanna is among the group barely standing the heat. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Juvia hit a delay because Fried used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune was released, she transformed into a fish and swam with Juvia to the island. Lisanna and Juvia chose route D as they got to the island and encountered Erza as their opponent. However, despite a tedious fight, Erza overcame both of them, eliminating her and Juvia from the trial. Lisanna and Juvia then met up with Mira and Erza, at a tent and hear of Mira's defeat to Elfman and Evergreen when they said they were getting married. While Mira thinks there is nothing going on between them, Lisanna still thinks that they go well together. When everyone remembering Fried and Bixlow heading back to the guild, they wonder about Mest and Wendy. Lisanna then says that she has never met Mest in Edolas, so she doesn't know anything about him and asked if he joined in the last two years. However everyone doesn't seem to notice or remember anything about him joining. She and Mirajane later presumably see the the warning signal that was launched by Erza warning of enemies. Grimoire Heart members then arrive, and Lisanna and Mirajane dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity. Azuma then confronts the pair, and though Mirajane tells her to get back, Lisanna says she will fight. Immediately, the pair gets wounded by an explosion. Lisanna then tells her sister to change to her Satan Form. Azuma, recognizing Mirajane as the Demon Mirajane from this, requests a formal battle with her. Lisanna prepares to stay and fight but Mirajane tells her to get back. Because Mirajane didn't properly respond to Azuma, Azuma traps Lisanna in a set of roots and places a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, saying that the only way for Lisanna to get out is if he is defeated. Mirajane then changes to her Demon Form and begins battling Azuma. However, she constantly checks back on the timer despite Lisanna telling her not to, thereby losing focus in the battle. After the timer hits 19, the heavily wounded Mirajane stops engaging Azuma and runs back to Lisanna, hugging her and telling her she won't let her die. The explosion then occurs, and after that, Lisanna finds Mirajane on top of her, unresponsive. She starts crying out her name. She is then seen with Levy and they tend to Mirajane and Gajeel. As Elfman comes with Evergreen, Lisanna says that its all her fault and Levy tells her that they must combine their strength to defeat the enemy. Lisanna is seen when Pantherlily arrives telling Levy and her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her along with Pantherlily and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-14 She is later seen when she notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 18 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses the magic Take Over. However, like Mirajane and unlike Elfman, she is able to do full body transformations when she was younger. Her Take Over is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms. Weapons/Items Edolas Magic: Magic Staff: In Edolas, Lisanna used an unnamed magic staff. Major Battles *with Edolas Fairy Tail and Team Natsu VS Edolas Royal Army = WON *with Juvia Loxar VS Erza Scarlet = LOST *with Mirajane VS Azuma = UNDETERMINED *with Pantherlily and Levy VS Rustyrose= CURRENT Trivia * Lisanna is the only known character in Fairy tail that has acknowledged her romantic feelings for Natsu. * When both Mirajane and Elfman regained their powers they both remembered the face of their sister Lisanna. * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was presumed killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest. ** Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive, which is proven to be true as of chapter 199. * On Lisanna's grave, it revealed that she was born on X768 and supposedly died in X782. Her guild card mentions she is currently 17, this would mean Lisanna was 15 before she was sent to Edolas and 17 by the end of Edolas arc since Erza stated she apparently died two years ago (from Chapter 199). *Lisanna's grave is located at her childhood base where she and Natsu raised Happy's egg in the anime. In the manga, her grave is shown in the courtyard of Cathedral Church. *Lisanna's guild member stamp in the anime is located on her left upper arm, but after the Edolas Arc, it is seen on her left upper leg. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category: Fairy Tail members Category:Characters with a Bonus Gallery section